


The Truth About Love

by destielfive0



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfive0/pseuds/destielfive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a marriage counselor for Danny and Rachel Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta'd, so it probably is filled with grammatical errors. SO PLEASE, give me some concrit.
> 
> Title comes from P!nk's song and album, with the same title.

“I mean it, Dr. McGarrett,” declares Rachel, “this man can’t clean up after himself.”

Steve listens while Mrs. Williams, or Rachel as she insisted be called during the sessions, complained about her husband for about twenty minutes now. Daniel, the husband, hasn’t said anything for the last ten minutes and gave up trying to defend himself.

Steve thought it was about time to cut Rachel off and give Daniel a turn.

“Rachel, I think it’s time for Daniel to speak now,” interrupts Steve and turns to Daniel, “would you like to reply to what Rachel has been saying?”

“Finally,” Daniel breathes out and Rachel glares at him. “And you can call me Danny.”

Steve smirked at that and replied, “Okay, Danny. What’s on your mind?”

“Well I really don’t see the point in cleaning up after myself anymore, because when I _do_ she complains about it anyway saying ‘you did not clean the table properly’ or ‘there are still crumbs on the floor’ or ‘how hard is it to push in a chair correctly under the table’.”

Rachel apparently has to get a word in after every sentence her husband constructs argues with, “Well, maybe if you cleaned up _correctly_ I wouldn’t have to berate you about it.”

“It’s more nagging than berating,” whispers Danny. Steve tried his hardest not to laugh at the way Danny makes a face.

“Excuse me?” Rachel asks.

“Nothing, _dear._ ”

“Well, I think our time is up for today. You guys can come back on Tuesday for your next appointment,” says Steve.

Rachel continues to glare at Danny, who is oddly staring at Steve with a smirk.

“Thank you, Dr. McGarrett,” Rachel turns to Steve.

“Yes, _thank you_ Dr. McGarrett,” mimics Danny.

The Williams get up from the couch and walk out the door. After they leave, Steve starts packing up to go home, when there is a knock on his door.

“Come in,” announces Steve.

The door opens and Mr. Williams’s head pops in.

“Oh, Mr. Williams. What are you doing back?” asks Steve.

“It’s Danny, remember,” he replies, walking inside the door. “Dr. McGarrett, I know my wife claims we have problems, but this counseling isn’t enough for us to fix it.”

Steve is confused for a moment so he asks, “Well then why did you agree it to it?”

“I agreed, because of our daughter. I agreed to work it out with Rachel because of Grace, but I can’t lie to myself anymore,” states Danny, sounding more serious than he ever has been since their first session two weeks ago.

“What do you mean?” questions Steve.

Danny starts to open his mouth, but nothing seems to want to come out.

“Danny, whatever it is, you can tell me and I won’t tell anyone,” Steve insists, “I’m under an oath of confidentiality.”

“Dr. McGarrett, I’m gay,” replies Danny.

_Well that dramatically changes the perspective,_ Steve thinks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this should be a one-shot or not. I'll see how it is perceived.


End file.
